Heart Of Paine
by Lil Lady Lost
Summary: Paine ran from her horrific past but now it's quickly catching up to her. With a certain Al Bed's help will she finally be able to confront it and learn some shocking secrets? PaineGippal RikkuBaralai YunaTidus
1. Chapter 1

The sky over Luca was clear blue, a light dusting of clouds all that obscured the suns brilliant rays

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters, yada, yada but I will in a couple o'years when I take over square enix. Can't believe they're not bringing out Final Fantasy XII till next year, I'm so gonna have a mini mental breakdown before than…anyhoo… I just wanted to write a Paine Gippal paring cus when I played FF X-2 I thought that they would go really well together cus they totally have a love hate relationship and no one really seems to be doing this paring…read and hopefully enjoy.

**Chapter One**

The sky over Luca was clear blue, a light dusting of clouds all that obscured the suns brilliant rays. Water as translucent cerulean as the sky sparkled with the suns warm caress, various boats kicking up froth as they cut through it, nearing the docks. The air held a tangible sense of excitement. Electricity coursed through it accompanied by several thousand voices of cheering fans eagerly awaiting the arrival of their Blitz teams. As the large structure overhead started to move, the clamour heightened, shouts and squeals echoing around the circular stadium.

Today heralded the first game of the Besaid Aurochs -and some whispered the Zanarkand Abes- star player since his reappearance in Spira nearly four months previously. As he appeared from one of the gates that lead into the transparent sphere pool, the ruckus became unbearable, the spectators reaching fever pitch.

With one last fleeting glance, Paine left her vantage point, walking down the stairs that lead to the ticket stands and information booth. The assistant gave her a confused look as she exited, obviously bewildered as to her reason for leaving the biggest game of the season. But Paine didn't pay her any attention.

Luca's cheerful broad walk stretched out in front of her. It was vacant, devoid of all inhabitants aside from a single dog that ran towards the main square when she approached. Paine figured that everyone in Luca must be crammed inside the stadium, eager to see Tidus in action. Not that she cared. Less people there were, less chance someone would try to start up a conversation with her. She loathed small talk.

Taking a seat on a bench that circled a large statue of some random Blitz player long since dead, she sighed, leaning her head back slightly. _Why_ she had let Yuna and Rikku talk her into coming in the first place was simply beyond her. Blitzball was thoroughly over rated. Sure she'd played a couple of games, but only because Yuna and the other Gullwings had outright begged her and, after one hell a head of a headache from all their nagging, she'd given in. Besides, Wakka had just had a baby.

"Paine?" A voiced called from the direction of the stadium and she cringed. "Hey Paine? That you?" She looked up and was pleasantly surprised. Sauntering towards her, a sly grin on his lips, a glint in his solely visible green eye, was a certain Al Bed. Not as bad as she'd feared.

"And here I was thinking I was about to be verbally assaulted by the ticket assistant." She mumbled. "Why aren't you watching the game?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing, Dr. P." He stated, coming to sit next to her on the bench. "All the sun and cheer getting to you?"

"Let's just say Blitzball isn't exactly my favourite past time." There was a half hearted cheer. The Beasts must have scored first. "Why so many people get their jollies off on watching two teams hurl themselves at each other over a _ball_ baffles me. It's obvious the guys are only doing it due to repressed sexual tendencies seeing as it gives them an excuse to rub up against each other." Gippal roared with laughter.

"So…you're saying Tidus and…and Wakka are _gay_?" He managed between breaths.

"You have _heard_ how Tidus talks, right?"

"You don't like him just cus he's blond and has teeth that glow in the dark." He stated after the laugh had died down to a chuckle.

"On that basis I definitely I'd be gunning for your immediate demise but since you're still as energetic as ever-"

"And dashing." He interrupted, grinning widely to showing off his pearly whites. Paine threw him a withering look.

"As I was saying, since you're momentarily breathing, that's obviously not the case."

"No? Than what has the poor boy done to deserve a place in your _naughty _book, hmm?"

She didn't answer. "Or do you need a reason these days?" Silence. "Fine!" He sighed, exasperated. "Don't tell me." He shrugged before yawning widely, placing his partially gloved hands behind his back. There was a while of silence. Gulls circled over head, one swooping down towards the water, diving in. It emerged a few moments later, a fish flailing wildly in its beak. "So what about the ladies, then?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if guys only play Blitzball cus they're all secretly gay, why do the chicks play?"

"Because they want to show they can hold their own against men." She stated plainly.

"Sounds like someone else I know." He replied smugly. "Oww!" Gippal sat forward, a hand rubbing the part of his head that had just been bitch slapped. "That was uncalled for." He pouted.

"I'll pretend I don't know _exactly_ what it was you were implying so that you get to keep your remain eye." Paine said coolly, leaning back down, the sunrays blinding her slightly.

"Aren't we touchy today?" Gippal sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. A roar erupted from the stadium and Paine's gaze travelled to the towering structure. Aurochs scored. One all.

"So why are _you _out here?" She inquired, remembering the fact he hadn't answered her previously. "Thought you'd be firmly draped over Rikku by now."

"Jealous?" He inquired, an eyebrow arched, a small grin curling his lips. Paine glared daggers. "I know I'm irresistible but really, jealousy isn't -Owww!"

"You just don't learn." She sighed, shaking her head. "God, how much shit do you put in your hair?" She raked a hand through the spikes. "Has Nooj been giving you his 'special stuff'?"

"Hey! Hey!" He shifted slightly, grabbing her wrist. "I know you want an excuse to touch me but really." Paine tried to thump him again but her hand was firmly in his grasp. "What's wrong with my hair anyway?" He sulked releasing her from his grip.

"Apart from the fact you look like you've attached a bleached porcupine to you scalp, nothing?"

"Ha, ha."

"I wasn't joking." Gippal shook his head and tapped his foot lightly. The Beasts scored again according to the enthusiastic crowd. 2-1.

"You know, I preferred you when you were less sarcastic." He mused after a while.

"When was I _ever_ less sarcastic?" His mouth opened grandly then closed, not a single word escaping his lips. "Precisely."

"…no…no, I'm sure that you weren't always so-"

"Yes I was."

"I'm sure that-"

"You just like to think that your feeble mind was able to come up with a decent rejoinder to my verbal onslaughts once upon a time."

"Fine, you want to be the dominatrix," He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I don't mind being whipped."

"Apart from lured ones."

"You love it really. Face it Dr. P, you can't resist my undeniable masculine charm."

"Funny, I thought that was just bad aftershave."

"Machine grease actually but I'll forgive you, seeing as you're hopelessly smitten." Paine considered giving him another withering look but thought the best of it. Gippal had long gained immunity to even the best of her death glares. The crowd in the stadium erupted into cheers once more.

"Who'd you think's winning?" She asked despite already having a vague idea.

"The Aurochs." He stated plainly. "That kinda cheer only means one thing: Jecht shot." Paine nodded slightly, running a black gloved hand through her silver mohawk. She breathed deeply, taking in the warm salty air. A large ship was just coming into Dock. 3, its sails being lowered by the bare footed crew.

"So how's the little shop of horrors going down in Djose?" Paine inquired with a stretch, leather creaking as she did, before leaning her elbows on her knees and looking at him sideways, sunlight glinting off her sweeping eyelashes. He chuckled slightly, a deep sound that made her think of days long gone.

"Good. Business is slow now but I'm sure things'll pick up once people realise that Machina aren't inherently evil….weren't the cause for Sin's constant demolition of Spira….that there aren't any more Vegnagun's…yeah, it might be a while." Paine grinned slightly, crimson eyes shining. Gippal gave her one of his classic winning smiles which only made her grin wider. "It's nice to see you happy, Paine, you should smile more often."

"It would clash with the black." She retorted by way of an explanation.

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear black."

"And what should I wear? Something tight, skimpy and yellow?"

"If you insist." He winked. "Can't say I'd mind."

"Sorry, I've got too many brain cells to walk around in a belt and a bikini." Gippal sniggered but said nothing further on the subject. Another cheer from the stadium. 2-3. "So, talk to Nooj recently?" Paine inquired.

"Can't say I have." He sighed flexing the fingers of his right hand. "Between the Youth League and LeBlanc he's got his hands full. Last I heard he was in Guadosalam and there were some odd sounds coming from LeBlanc's place."

"Oh, like what?" Paine blurted out before thinking.

"Something like 'oh, noojie woojie, harder'-Oww! Knew I shouldn't have let your hand go."

"Yet, you still did _and_ didn't have sense enough to keep your mouth shut."

"What can I say, when I'm in your intoxicating presence, I can't think straight." Paine rolled her eyes. The stadium was oddly hushed. Probably half time. An old couple passed by, arm in arm. Possibly the only two inhabitant's of Luca not in the stadium but they were headed in that direction anyway. Gippal rubbed the back of his neck, opened his mouth slightly than shut it. She gave him an odd look and he returned a crooked smile. "You talked to Baralai?" He asked finally. Paine blinked before shaking her head, silver locks shinning in the sunlight. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"I haven't seen him since…since the last time we were here I guess, after we defeated Vegnagun. He went to Bevelle, I went to Besaid."

"Paine…"

"I know what you're going to say, Gippal, and you can save it."

"He misses you, Paine." She leant back, letting out a shaky breath. "He's scared he's lost you and he doesn't know what to do about it."

"He's been speaking to _you_ about _me_?" Gippal nodded without the slightest hint of remorse.

"I think you should talk to him, Paine." Her head whipped up.

"Oh? And say what? That it's over? I don't love him any more and I'm not sure I ever really did. It's not that easy, Gippal."

"Isn't it better you tell him that than nothing at all." He stated his tone angry. "At least then he can move on and the two of you still have a chance of being friends."

"Friends!" Paine huffed. "I'd be surprised if he ever talked to me again!"

"The way you're behaving, so would I."

"What does that mean?!" She demanded, getting to her feet.

"It's means that you should stop behaving like a child and face your problems instead of running away from them!" He shouted, standing to face her. Paine choked the scathing retort on the tip of her tongue when she saw Rikku hurrying over from the stadium entrance, yellow scarf trailing behind her.

"Gippal! Paine! Why're you guys out here?" The chirpy blond asked, oblivious to the death glares the two were hurling at each other. "You're missing such an awesome game! Tidus is totally kicking butt! Hey…what's wrong?" She asked, finally wising up.

"Nothing." Gippal lied fluently, shaking his head. "Come on, lil Lady, let's get back." He walked over, wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders. "Wouldn't want to miss the big finale."

"Hey, Paine, aren't you coming?" Rikku's voice brimmed with concern.

"Uh, no, no I think I'll stay out here. All the noise, it's uh, giving me a headache."

"Okay," She mumbled, a little unconvinced. "Everyone's meeting in the café after the game. You better be there or me and Brother are gonna hunt you down." Paine nodded and the two headed back to the stadium's main gate.

Taking a deep breath she sunk back down, holding her head in her hands. Gippal was right. She had to talk to Baralai. She should have done it a long time ago. But instead she'd joined the Gullwings and he'd gained control of New Yevon. The thought of facing him, alone, it scared her and she wasn't quite sure why. He wouldn't get violent. The only time he'd ever hurt her was in the catacombs bellow the temple in Bevelle and he hadn't exactly been entirely conscious of what he was doing then. So why?

Standing from the bench, she headed for the docks. Maybe the air would clear her head. The woman at the ticket booth grinned widely as she neared. She probably thought Paine was headed back to the stadium. A deafening round of applause filled the air. The players must have been coming back into the sphere pool. As she turned to the gate that led out to Dock .1, the young woman's smile fell, replaced once again by that look of pure bewilderment. Paine smirked slightly.

The docks were stacked with crates, barrels and whatnot, trade becoming all the more prosperous since Sin's demise. A few of the sailors threw her lecherous grins as she passed, eyeing her with obvious approval. Paine on the other hand, returned glares that would have frozen hell, her red eyes glinting dangerously.

Passing an overhead screen broadcasting views of the Blitzball game, she paused for a minute. Tidus clutched the ball in one hand, his toned legs propelling him easily through the water. Two Kilika defenders attempted to block him as he neared the opposing goal. He smiled slightly before whacking the first -a woman garbed in the team's yellow and green- in the stomach with the ball and proceeding to do the same to the second –a lanky Guado. Those two safely taken care of he spun upwards, firmly kicking the ball. The goalie never even had a chance as the ball whizzed past him, colliding with the back of the net. The excited crowed hollered accordingly, Tidus grinning widely before heading back to his starting point.

The view turned to a shot of the crowd or, more precisely, Yuna and those surrounding her. The former Summoner and widely acknowledged saviour of Spira clapped delightedly, waving to Tidus from her place in the grandstands. Rikku cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted something though it was lost to the mics. After a thumbs up from Wakka she pumped her slim arm in the air, jumping up and down jubilantly. Sitting next to her was a rather sour looking Gippal. His good eye was focused on the boots propped up on the waist height wall in front of him. Let him be bitter, she thought. It wasn't any of his business in the first place.

Irritated, she continued her tour of the docks. This was where the second part of not only hers but Yuna's and Rikku's saga's had started several month's previously. All thanks to LeBlanc's impersonation skills. The concert had been rather remarkable. Far more so than a Blitz game in any case. The fact that she'd been allowed to beat the crap out of a few random stadium guards releasing some bottled up aggression hadn't been too shabby either.

She sighed. That was her alright. The odd, impeccably calm girl that lived to pummel sense into people. She'd hoped that joining the Gullwings could change her and it had, to an extent. She'd gained new friends that weren't linked to her rather unfortunate past. Well, not at the time in any case. Yuna and Rikku were the closest thing she had to family and she was indescribably happy for that. Even if she'd got both the good and bad aspects of it. Yet, somehow, the past had managed to catch up with her.

When she'd seen Baralai for the first time in a year, the hurt in his eyes, the unasked questions on his lips, it had hurt. With her outright denial of their relationship she was spitting on all the good times they'd had together. Making it seem that in her mind he wasn't worth a damn. She loved Baralai, the soft spoken priest with a deadly edge. She truly did. But she realised now it was far more like a brother than a lover. Like she loved Nooj or…or…She had to tell him how she felt. Gippal was right. If leaving him before had been wrong, this was just plain despicable.

Maybe after all of this she could finally get on with her life, leave all her worries behind and start anew. It was too much to hope for, but she didn't care. Right now, she needed hope.

A.N. I'm soz it's really short but I'm not entirely sure if anyone's gonna read this but if you like it please review cus I'm not gonna carry on if no one's reading. So go on, make my day, press that lil purple button down there;p


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry this is so late.

**Chapter Two**

_Three years previous..._

The wind blew fiercely, whipping up sand and small pieces of debris, shattered remnants of previous training exercises. Mixed in with its weary droning was a cacophony of explosions as Team 3 attempted to set the mood. Paine's hand went to her face as she tried to shield her eyes from the onslaught but she was soon knocked sideways by yet another blast, the recorder in her other hand falling to the ground as she endeavoured to steady herself.

'_Yes Paine,'_ she thought to herself, picking up the device and making a futile effort to brush particles of sand off it, _'this is where you've got yourself.'_ The ground was rocked yet again but this time she was steadier on her feet. Binakel was definitely not the kind of place you'd choose for your next vacation.

She pressed the button to start the recorder. Nothing happened. She had only had a brief training period which involved the basics of operating the device and a short run down of what her job entailed. Yet, she was pretty certain, almost positive some might say, that something was definitely meant to be happening right about now. Never one to be dismayed she pressed the small, circular button again. Zilch. Sighing, which she soon learned was not a very wise thing to do in a sandstorm, she decided that there was only one way to deal with this. Thankfully, there was no one around to hear as she repeatedly wacked the contraption. Not that anyone was likely to over the barrage of both natural and manmade assaults.

With a whir it stirred into life, the viewing screen fading up from black to display the wild landscape in front of her. Even she had to question the seemingly hypocritical nature of Spira's main ruling body, Yevon. They preached that it was their predecessors reliance on _machina_ that brought Sin, and yet their very followers were provided with and told to use _machina _to do Yevon's bidding. It bothered her, but then, so did many other things that she didn't speak up about.

Paine wondered on between the next two sand dunes, determined that her assigned group must be around here somewhere. These were the right co-ordinates...or at least she thought they were. The vast majority of the island looked identical to her. At least it had gotten quieter in the last minute or so, the explosions seemed to be dying down. Was the training exercise over? Had she spent the entire time trying to find her group and failed? She was sure her superiors were going to have something to say about it yet she had little time to contemplate any disciplinary action before something bowled into her side.

"Get down!" Someone shouted as she was knocked off her feet and into the sand. A body draped itself on top of her, a brief second before a blast rocked the earth only two metres away. The air around Paine's body became unbearably hot and between that, the weight on top of her and the 

sand in her mouth and nostrils, she was struggling to breathe. "You okay?" The man inquired as he lifted himself off of her.

"Fine." Paine replied curtly. She was starting to develop a very real hatred for sand.

"You shouldn't be wondering around here all by yourself you know. You could get hurt." Paine ignored him, examining the recorder in her hand instead. Thankfully, it didn't seem too damaged and was still on. With that established, she looked up at her 'rescuer'. There was definite look of interest in the hazel eyes fixed on her. A face that seemed too gentle for this type of apocalyptic atmosphere was nestled between a yellow collar and a shock of white hair. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Paine took the hand he'd outstretched and got to her feet, her reply only managing to be vaguely less curt then previously.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. She took in a breath, intending to answer, but was cut off by another voice from not too far away.

"Hey you!" It called to her rescuer. "Don't just stand there talking, come give me a hand!" Paine turned to where another man dressed rather garishly in purple knelt in the sand, a rifle in his hands. The two fit the description. Aside from one other man, they were her assigned group.

"You better stay close," The first man said to her, "so that you don't get hurt." Paine nodded, though she wasn't going to do it because he told her to, but simply because it was her job. She followed him to the semi-circle consisting of sand dunes that they had established themselves in. He picked up the rifle he had discarded whilst coming to her aid before taking up his position once again on the opposite side of his counterpart. Paine in turn found a spot that had a fair amount of adequate cover, settling herself down and starting to record. She realised the third group member was present as well. He sat to one side, his eyes closed. He didn't seem to notice her presence, or anything else for that matter. As the noise picked up again it seemed as if the first two had also practically forgotten her existence.

"This is wrong." Her rescuer stated. Paine remarked that his voice seemed more that of an adolescent than a full grown man and contrasted highly with the deeper tones his counterpart replied in.

"Isn't team three getting a little carried away? This was supposed to be a drill." He said, just before another explosion knocked him to the ground. He was on his knees almost immediately though, the rifle back in his hand a moment later. Her rescuer still sat partially dazed. For no foreseeable reason, the device switched itself off and it was another minute or two before she could get it started again.

"Hey, aren't you an Al Bhed?" Her rescuer asked, having found his feet once more. "Why are you trying out for the Crimson Squad?"

"Hey, the Al Bhed want to protect Spira too." The man replied in a manner that was more laid back than defensive. "I wanted to be a Crusader but apparently we're...uh, not eligible. Besides, no one can handle one of these babies like an Al Bhed can." He stated, referring to the rifle in his hands.

"_Machina_." Her rescuer examined his own rifle. "Even if the Maester's okay with it, what about everyone else?"

"Shut up, we'll get reported." The third member of the group scolded the other two, whilst making a vague gesture towards Paine that she wasn't quite able to capture.

"Eh?" The Al Bhed seemed to notice her as if for the first time and made a gesture towards her himself. Paine stopped recording as he came nearer. She was meant to be a silent observer, by no means was she meant to get involved. "A recording device, huh?" He said, snatching it from her hands and taking a good look at it. The words 'give it back' almost slipped from her lips before she realised how childish it sounded.

"You're team five. I've been assigned to you to document your progression through the training exercises."

"Really?" The Al Bhed took his one good eye away from the camera and fixed it on her. Paine was mesmerized by the green swirls that made up his iris as he seemed to examine her in the same way he had the device, wondering what made it tick. With a smile that was nothing but lecherousness and white teeth, he placed the recorder back in her hands and walked off. Slightly unnerved, she switched it back on and resumed her job.

"My name's Baralai, I'm from Bevelle." He rescuer attempted to address the third man with little success. The assortment of pink material and metal appendages gave him about as much attention as a fly buzzing at his ear as he continued to shuffle forward. "You?"

"I've said this a hundred times." The third man finally stated. The Al Bhed injected with something that was, surprisingly, about Al Bhed, before the man in pink slowly turned around. "It's Nooj."

"The Nooj?"

"Hey, ah, Nooj." The Al Bhed once again railroaded the conversation. "My name is Gippal." He too stated as Paine's rescuer came towards her.

"And you?" The man named Baralai asked.

_Present Day_...

Paine sat in a corner of the cafe situated off Luca's main square. The patrons, most of which were Aurochs fans, were making a complete raucous, singing and laughing and shouting and dancing. A thick knot of them were gathered around Tidus, shoving things in front of his face for him to sign or asking questions about the game.

"Woah! One at a time." She barely heard him say as he autographed yet another Blitzball. Yuna just stood at his side and smiled. She was a celebrity in her own right and had saved Spira not once but twice, yet she was perfectly content to take a step back. This was Tidus' day, not hers. In fact it seemed these days that Yuna was spending increasingly less time with her friends and more with her boyfriend. Paine couldn't blame her. Yuna had grown to love a man despite the fact she thought she never could, only to have him ripped out of her life for what she thought was forever. Now that the 

impossible had been made possible and he was back, it was no wonder Yuna wanted to be with him whenever she could. Paine was happy for them, she really was. Yet, seeing their happiness made her realise how desperately unhappy and alone she really felt. It was funny, she mused, how you can be surrounded by people you know and yet feel entirely isolated.

"Oh my god, Paine! Is this really you?" Rikku dangled a photo in front of her, breaking Paine out of her revere. She looked up into the younger woman's astonished face before glancing at the picture. There, out on the sands of Binakel island stood her, Baralai, Gippal and Nooj. The three men hadn't changed much from then till now, yet Paine's transformation was obvious. The girl in the picture had a more voluptuous figure that, whilst still clothed in black, bore an outfit that was rather plain in comparison to what she wore presently. Light brown hair fell just to her shoulders, her blue eyes staring out of a face that still held some of the roundness of youth.

"Yes. That's me."

"But...but it can't be...you look so...so..._different_." Paine shrugged.

"People change." Was all she said, her gaze briefly drifting to Gippal who now stood at Rikku's side. "I suppose you gave this to her."

"Eh...yeah, sorry..." He scratched the back of his head, a lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"I saw it in his workshop in Djose before we came and I just couldn't believe it!" Rikku elaborated excitedly. "You look so young and..._different_!" There was a moment of silence. Or as much as there could be when surrounded by a fifty strong crowd of adrenaline doused blitz fans. Rikku looked at Paine, then Gippal and back, noticing the sudden air of tension. "What? I don't get it. What's the matter with you two? It's just a picture...right?"

Paine looked up into Rikku's exceptionally confused face. Yes, to any casual observer it was simply an image of four young people, not entirely at home in one another's company, yet not at odds all the same. They say a picture says a thousand words however, and this one seemed to be a precursor of things to come.

Paine stood on the end, not an outcast yet not a fully fledged member of the brotherhood either. Baralai stood close to her, his focus on the camera but his turned ever so slightly in her direction. He wore Gippal's arm draped over his shoulder, the Al Bhed bearing his trade mark ultra white smile, his rifle lifted above his head. Then there was Nooj, looking like an exasperated teacher with a few of his rowdy pupils. That was Nooj for you.

"Yes, it's just a picture. It's just...it was just such a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Three years." Paine and Gippal replied in unison. She looked up at him, her lashes instantly flicking down when Paine realised he was looking at her too.

"So, before the calm." Rikku stated, oblivious.

"Yes, before Yuna even set out from Besaid."

"That's funny, to me it doesn't seem such a long time ago, since before the calm I mean. We've had so many adventures but it all seems to have passed like..." She clicked her fingers. "That."

"Perhaps." Paine nodded. "Yet, sometimes...sometimes it seems like a life time." She looked up at Gippal and didn't shy away from his gaze this time. She wasn't the same naive girl in the picture anymore. Shuyin had seen to that. An uncomfortable silence once again descended upon them.

"I've decided to go to Bevelle." Paine said after a while, more for Gippal's benefit than Rikku's.

"You can come with us!" The younger woman said, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on her heels. "We're going back to Djose in the morning and from there you'll be in Bevelle in no time!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure! Besides, Brother's taking Yunnie, Tidus and the Aurochs back to Besaid so the Celsius won't be able to take you there and we won't hear of you travelling all that way alone. Come on! It'll be fun!" For some reason there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Alright, thank you."

"Our pleasure." Rikku grinned widely before her face suddenly soured. "Hey Brother, stop hitting on the waitress!" She shouted, stalking off in his direction.

Paine looked at the picture again where it lay on the table in front of her. "Do you mind if I keep this?" Gippal smiled, though there was something oddly sad around the edges.

"Getting sentimental in your old age?"

"Not exactly. Just something to remember her by."

"Funny, lately you seem to give the impression you didn't want to, like she was something to be ashamed of."

"It's difficult."

"It always is."

A.N. Didn't entirely mean to finish here but it just seems right. A little bit of mystery to hopefully keep, you, my readers...reading. I have a vague idea where this is going but some suggestions of what you'd like to see would be more than welcome. I realise this chapter also has a bit of a different atmosphere than the last one but that's how it had to be. I promise to put more comedy in next time. Also, for those who haven't already realised, this story is going to be more about Paine and Gippal than anyone else. Anyhoo, please review. You don't review, I don't write.

P.S. Once again, sorry this is so late.


End file.
